


Don't Look At Me Like That

by TheBookwormAuthor



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Envy cries a little, Flashbacks, Gen, Light Angst, Pissbaby Envy, first story on this site, sassy Edward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBookwormAuthor/pseuds/TheBookwormAuthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was sympathy to a creature like Envy? Something to look down on? Or was it something that allowed him to find a reason to kill someone because 'they gave him a look that he didn't agree with or appreciate,'? Either way, it didn't matter. Not to the homunculus. Because if you looked at him a certain way with sympathy, you're certain to get hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Look At Me Like That

_“So full of artless jealousy is guilt,_   
_It spills itself in fearing to be spilt.”_   
_― William Shakespeare, Hamlet_

~ * ~

Envy still remembered the first time he had ever shown his real self to someone. It was in the middle of the day, on accident. Some human had bumped into him, and because he was unable to control his abilities yet, the form he had taken slipped away. Like any rational being, they had screamed and ran away. There were a few harsh words thrown at him as well. Something like, "get that... that _fucking monster_ away from me!" He couldn't recall much of what happened next; but what he did remember was that since that day, no one in the village would look at him the same way.

Sure, he had changed his appearance to re-disguise himself as a human; but it didn't work. Had it been the way he was giving off himself? Or was it the way he hesitated to speak to anyone? To look them in the eye? Ah, he would kill to recall the exact reason people always knew it was him, even with how many times he switched bodies.

But now wasn't the time for recollections. Returning his attention to the humans in front of him, Envy's eyebrows furrowed. What were they talking about again? Something about the alchemists, was it? Just great. Another thing he couldn't remember. Unlike how he used to be way back before though, the homunculus had grown better at his ability to do- well, anything really.

"Ah sorry- What were we talking about again? I spaced out for a moment there, heh..."

"What? You did? Wow, I didn't even notice!" Of course they didn't realize it. Humans were dumb creatures that didn't deserve the reputation that they've acquired over the years. "We were just talking about this new recruit that the Flame Alchemist discovered. He's only a kid from what I've heard."

A kid? Now _that_ was enough to spark the homunculus' interest. Why would a meager little brat catch the eye of an alchemist? It couldn't just be because he was good at alchemy. There had been many talented children that the military passed over. He knew that. Over the years, Envy had learned the way Wrath had the government operate. He had to since he was the only being that could gather information that the others couldn't. And something like this wouldn't catch any State Alchemists attention unless they _knew_ who the child was.

"I wonder what Mustang is thinking. Managing to convince a kid to come to Central to become an alchemist."

"Yeah, maybe it's to get on the Fuhrer's good side. You never know with any of the State Alchemists."

So the kid was coming to Central. This, Envy would have to look in to and talk to the other homunculi about. Smiling for a moment, the guise he was using stood up and rubbed the back of their neck. An act of both embarrassment and minor hesitation.

"I'm sorry to cut it short but- I just remembered that I'm supposed to meet up with my girl today and I need to go buy her a gift and-"

"Again? You're always running off to please that girl of yours. She's got you wrapped around her fingers, you know that?"

A shrug escaped Envy, not really caring that the soldiers were now focused on teasing him. At this point in his life, he didn't care. Taking his leave before the idiots could think to say anymore, the homunculus rounded the corner and slipped into one of the bathroom stalls. Here, a sigh slowly came out of him. Followed by his form shifting yet again, though this one was to the body he had grown attached to wearng.

It was perfect. The right curves in the right places, the muscle definition in his arms and legs and abs, even the way those tightly fitted clothes pressed against that body. It accentuated _every_ detail. Left nothing out in the way of someone's imagination. This was how humans way back in the day used to dress, back where he was positioned before coming to Amestris. Though that also was long ago. Actually, now that he thought about it, Lust was the one that had convinced him to wear clothes like this.

To think he would welcome such clothes, even to this day. It would surprise a normal person. But Envy wasn't normal, was he?

Having wasted enough time in the bathroom, the homunculus took to being a little mouse. No bigger than a leech. In this form, he could fit in someone's palm; though that wasn't recommended. He'd bite. With a quiet squeak, the envious sin skittered out of the bathroom to begin his trek down below Central. Being this small made it all the easier to hide from prying eyes. And normally, he wouldn't care if someone followed him. It gave him a chance to beat up a human until they were left bleeding to death. But today Envy had other things on his mind. Like how he helped destroy Xerxes.

~ * ~

"So, ah... Envy, was it? Y-You said that-"

"-That if you do this thing right, you'll have the Philosopher's Stone, yes. Do you have to ask me this every five minutes, damn."

A stuttering apology had the homunculus rolling his eyes before he leaned down to inspect his toes. They were getting dirty. Probably from walking around so much and bashing people with them. Ah well. He would clean them up later.

Tilting his head up to look at the humans that were now beginning to converse with each other, Envy rolled his eyes and heaved out a sigh. One made simply for the act of being bored. It didn't go unnoticed, though that wasn't a real surprise. Already he could hear one of the humans asking if something was wrong. Those violet eyes of his soon found a target to stare at. To criticize and mock. But they were ignorant and too hungry for power. It wasn't like they were going to notice the look Envy was giving them.

"Yeah, something _is_ wrong. You lot aren't moving fast enough. If you don't hurry up and get this over with, I'll take my information to someone else."

Now that got things moving along. Humans were skittering away faster than a rabbit could. How amusing that had to be to anyone other than Envy. He didn't care. This was just a job that he was assigned to do. Destroy Xerxes, make sure absolutely _no one_ was able to survive. Every single person was needed for this thing to work, and if word got back to Father that someone managed to escape under Envy's thumb- Well, he was certain that it would end badly.

Sitting back against the wall, the homunculus turned his gaze to the ceiling. If he cared enough, maybe he'd have thought the people here were intersting. Maybe even nice. He could get along with them. Become friends with them; that's what humans did, right? But alas, he didn't care. There was no room in his body for compassion. Especially with such a pathetic race running the world.

A moment later, Envy's thoughts were silenced by the gentle, hesitant tugging of someone he was unfamiliar with. Glaring down at the culprit, he could see that it was a child. Someone he hadn't expected to see at all. Thankfully it wasn't Pride. God knows he didn't needed _that_ prick around, telling him what to do and where to do it. What Father wanted, and this and that. If Pride wasn't part of his family, Envy would have killed the annoyance right away.

But since this wasn't the fellow homunculus, if he wanted, he could bash their head in. And he would have. There was nothing stopping this from happening. The older people were running all over to get the preparations ready to make the stone; no one would notice if he kicked a child's head clean off of that neck. Yet he kept from doing so. Although he _knew_ why he wasn't doing anything to them. It'd be stupid if he didn't know.

It was the girl's eyes. Those beautiful gold eyes. The ones most Xerxian's seemed to have, coupled with blonde hair- though that was beside the point.

The little girls eyes seemed to be a bit different than most other humans around him. They held an emotion that Envy wasn't familiar with. And because of that, he didn't seem to understand what she was conveying to the homunculus. Soon a gentle smile came to the child's lips. As if she understood what was going through his head.

"It's okay, mister! You don't have to look so sad. No one here is going to hurt you."

Sad? What did she mean by that? Why did she think he was sad? Was a homunculus even _able_ to have sorrow? Either way, it struck an irritable cord in the being as his lips curled and his teeth grated against each other. In a flash of movement, there was a choked cry, followed quickly by the snapping of bones and a thud. It caused the humans- those who weren't occupied with trying to get the circle set up -to look over, and to make a noise of shock.

While he _hadn't_ killed the little girl, Envy did break her ribs by smashing his arm right into her body. The irritation was still clear on the homunculus' face as he looked down at the child before returning his gaze to the alchemists.

"What are you staring at? _Get back to work before I kill you._ " That was enough of an incentive to make the humans carry on.

Truthfully, if someone else had done that, perhaps they'd have fought back. But with Envy's abilities and knowledge, their reactions proved just how far humans would go to get what they wanted. Humans really _were_ disgusting. The lengths they'd go just for a stone made him want to retch.

Purple irises looked towards that fractured body of the girls to find her whimpering quietly. There was fear in those downcast eyes. That was how humans _should_ act towards homunculi. They should fear the far stronger beings; humans should worship them. Revere them as gods. Or better yet: As anything better than some creature that could croak at any given moment.

Seeing as no one was sparing glances towards the little human, Envy crouched down so the two were at eye level. Now he could see the fright in those golden eyes. It was as clear as the water one would look at in a well. And he soaked it up like a rag against liquid.

"Aw, what's the matter? Are you frightened? Scared that I'll hurt you even more?" The taunts Envy threw towards the child didn't seem to do much physically. But a tremble here, a sharp intake of air- All of that said she was scared. Reaching out a hand- and basking in the fact that she flinched from it -the being placed his palm against her head. "If you look at me with those eyes again, I'll skewer them right out with my own fingers. Do I make myself clear, brat?"

A nod was all he needed to know that the threat did not go through one ear and out the other. She would remember this man for the rest of her life, however short it would be. And he would remember her, as she was the first to ever look at him with such concerned sympathy, it made him want to rip those fragile, tiny arms from her body.

Satisfied with the answer he had gotten, Envy stood and moved away. Going to his previous spot against the wall, the homunculus heard the sound of rushing feet coming towards where the child was. That head of his turned to look over to see if it was the kids mother. And sure enough, it was.

This was a cliche scene in the memory though. The mother got mad, and began nursing her child while shouting profanities at the homunculus. And like any reasonable humanoid creature, Envy tuned her out. By the time he had looked over again, the duo were gone. Good riddance, honestly. Hopefully that taught everyone to keep their children away from the being that could kill them if he so wanted.

~*~

Up to the point of the countries doom Envy could recall even now, with clarity and amusement, the look on that child's face. Golden eyes. The expression of sympathy. After the land had been destroyed, the male had mentioned the emotion to Father- and _that_ conversation was one that he didn't want to go through again -and the parent had explained what sympathy was.

In the creatures eyes, compassion led to weakness in the body. Why feel guilty or sad for someone when you had better things to do? Why _look_ at someone with those emotions? For being a person that lacked these key traits of being a human, it was hard for him to understand what sympathy did for humans. But because he didn't have this feeling, it made it all the easier to do the things he needed to do. It also stirred and tugged at his jealousy, like a child pulling at their mothers' sleeve in an attempt to get free treats before dinner.

Jealousy, as an emotion itself, was a fickle thing. And yet, jealousy as a homunculus was different.

Sometimes Envy wanted what a human had. Be it a scrap of food, fresh clothes, a loved one- If he deemed it a valuable, the homunculus almost immediately wanted it. This didn't just happen with humans though. If one of his siblings had something that he grew bitter over, he would take it. Often this caused fighting. After all, jealousy was not only fickle, but also odd.

When he killed Hughes, it hadn't just been because he was told to do it. Envy would have shot the man anyway. And why? Because _he_ knew the Elric brothers were searching for a certain stone. He was _helping them_. That was friendship, right? The homunculus didn't have friends. By his logic then, if he didn't have friends, neither could the Elrics. And they should have lost hope when they discovered his death! They should have.

Yet the two continued on their journey. As if his death had meant nothing. How was that possible? Edward and Alphonse _should_ have been grieving! They should have gone back to their home and wasted away their pathetic lives until the Promise Day came. So why? Why were they able to continue what they had set out for? The answer was obvious. Envy knew it without ever having to actually think about it.

They had each other. Every incident, every bump in the road- The two _always_ had the other to lean on for support.

And every time this answer was brought up in the sin's mind- _every fucking time_ -that pit of jealousy in his stomach would boil over. Rage would spill out; uncontrollable rage. To keep from losing himself, ironically Envy would go out to harass someone. Start a fight in the local bar, leave a few rumors about the whereabouts of Scar or the Philosopher's Stone, make things chaotic in Central. Anything he could think of to get those thoughts out of his head.

Then came the times he would be watching the two from the shadows- or as a stray cat the boys happened to pick up for the night. He would observe how they act in closed doors, away from the world. And that jealousy would only grow. Envy had no one to rely on like Edward and Alphonse did. If he did a bad job, he had to deal with the punishment himself. No one was there to make him feel better, or to assure him that things would go as they planned.

He was alone. He always had been, despite having his siblings joining him every step of the way. Maybe that was why he hated the two so much. Because they had what he would _never_ be offered in life. They had everything and Envy?

Envy had nothing.

~*~

"For a homunculus that can turn into anything it wants, you're hideous to look at up close, you know?"

"Oh I am? Well if that's the case, I could just change my body to look like Hughes again. I'm sure you'd _love_ to fight him, right?"

That certainly got a reaction out of the blonde. One that involved trying to impale the sin with the spear Edward had created from the ground. While it may have grazed Envy's shoulder- only because Alphonse managed to stop the older Elric from skewering him -it didn't seem to affect the dark haired creature in the slightest. It wasn't like he could avoid the blow anyway.

For now, he was bound in numerous amounts of chains around his wrists and ankles. Oh but it wasn't like he was unable to get free. Envy could shape shift into a tiny mouse and get away like that. But what would be the fun in doing that so soon? He wanted to know why they went to such lengths to subdue and capture him after all.

Drifting off to thoughts of his own, Envy stared absently at the two brothers as they conversed in hush whispers. Clearly, they didn't want him to know what was being talked about. But if they wanted so much privacy, well, they should have walked away and left him here. It wasn't like he would immediately run away.

Finding the chains to be rather uncomfortable on his ankles, the sin tried twisting his foot around to adjust the feel of the cuff. So Edward believed he was hideous. While that was no surprise to him- the feeling was mutual -it did sting Envy's pride slightly. He had created this form so that comments like that wouldn't bubble up from someone's mouth. It always made him think back to a saying that he heard from some human. That jealousy was an ugly thing.

While they weren't wrong, that implied that Envy was ugly. And he was most certainly _not_. The sin may not have been like Greed or Lust, but he had made sure to create a body that would show off everything he wanted. Anyone that insulted him these days were usually losing a head before the end of the day. Seeing as Edward was a sacrifice, and an important one at that, he couldn't do anything. That was probably what pissed him off the most.

"Hey... Envy, why haven't the others come to try and save you?" That was Alphonse. The metallic ringing told the creature so, not to mention his voice was more childlike than his brothers.

Twisting his head to look towards the siblings, a glare could be seen in his eyes. Why bother asking such a stupid question? Didn't they _know_ the answer already? Fighting the little group of Father's should have made that obvious on why no one was saving him.

"Because I'm more than capable of getting away from you whenever I want. If I couldn't do that then I would be useless like you lot are."

A growl from Edward was the instant response, followed by a fist to the back of Envy's head. And that in turn, made the homunculus growl. Followed by a quiver of the sin's body. That was a sign he was going to shape shift. Before things got out of hand though, Alphonse was there to calm the two down with a few reprimanding words towards the elder human. Now they're just mocking him; he knows it. They must know how he feels towards the brothers. He didn't exactly hide his emotions concerning these two. Then again, maybe he didn't explain his jealousy enough towards them. That was always an idea. Humans were stupid, they probably had no idea he was jealous of seeing them together so much.

"Envy, what I meant was if you and the other homunculi see each other as brother and I do: As family, where you would try to save them if one of them were in this situation instead of you," as that large suit of armor spoke to him, Envy rolled his eyes. Why would any of them do that? The only reason the others would come and get him back was if Father ordered it. Like he had done with Gluttony when he got kidnapped.

"No. We don't care about things like that, you idiot. If we can't get out of something like this, then we weren't supposed to be created to begin with. That's that." The male didn't see it, but the two swapped glances towards each other behind his back. And rightfully so. What kind of situation did it have to be for Envy to respond like that? "Is that _all_ you wanted to ask me, brat? Because if so, I'm going to get out of these chains now."

Keeping to his word, Envy's body began to shift into something large enough to break the shackles holding him down. Only to stop a moment later when both brothers stepped into his field of view once more and began doing it themselves. This took the homunculus' brain for a turn. What were they thinking? Was it a trap? Or did they think that just because Father said to not kill them, it meant Envy wouldn't attack? With each chain undone on his body, the confusion only worsened. It was like if your mother told one of your friends that they're grounded. It didn't make sense to the friend and it certainly didn't make sense to Envy.

This must have shown on his face, as Edward had rolled his eyes only moments later before saying: "You've been alive all these years and no one has helped you out like this? I'm sure we're not the first to catch you, you know."

It was probably then that the homunculus saw it. That momentary flicker of emotions in the blonde's eyes. Despite not having what emotions he saw in the boys eyes, he knew what the other was feeling. After all, Envy had been down this road before.

Without missing a beat, the homunculus jerked his legs apart, immediately breaking away the shackles. In that same instant, one leg swung up to collide with Ed's shoulder, causing the younger brother to call out in surprise. Bringing that foot back down, Envy scampered to his feet and moved a good distance from the two. The older human would most likely suffer bruising from the blow that was given to him, but that wasn't his concern. What was his concern now, was that he couldn't stop seeing that little Xerxian girl in his minds eye. And he blamed it on Edward.

After all, the two had the same look. She had pitied someone who was trying to do harm to her people. And Edward was sympathetic because of what- No one would come to save Envy? That he was alone in life? That he had no brother like Alphonse?

The thoughts just kept running through his mind, and it didn't seem like they were going to stop any time soon. Not with the Elric's standing right there, looking as confused as someone would if it had been stated that the sun was flat. And he _hated it_.

"Why are you looking at me like that, you stupid brat?" The homunculus commented, leaning down to tug the two cuffs holding his ankles down. Like before, the rage from being looked down on, or even looked at with concern, was coming out. It was boiling over. And this time- Well... This time the cause of all of his rage was in front of him.

Holding those chains tightly in one hand, Envy threw the steel links at Edward and Alphonse. That made the boys step back. And the homunculus? He began changing his form. It didn't matter what it would be. As long as it made those boys run away. Because if they stayed- _fuck_ , if they stayed -Envy would rip the two apart. A moment of clarity came to Envy as he realized that he had taken the form of one of the Chimera, with claws as sharp as a tigers. He could use that to his advantage.

An ear twitched when one of the brothers began to speak up, to try and figure out what had caused this sudden rage in the homunculus. But he would have none of that. Lips curled back, the sin gave a threatening snarl to appear as menacing as he was able. To act like he would attack if Edward or Alphonse got too close. Neither seemed to understand what Envy wanted- or maybe it was just that they didn't care. With the armored giant stepping warily towards the homunculus, the creature swatted at him with as much force as he was able. Which was a pretty good distance. Edward would have to race after his brother to inspect him.

"Go away, the both of you. I can't stand the sight of your face, pipsqueak."

Edward gave the other a questioning glance before he rushed over to Alphonse. And this was the chance Envy needed. If he reverted to an animal that could run away faster than the two could keep up, he'd get away with ease. This was just what he had been waiting for, right?

Stepping back to begin making his getaway, a resounding clap was heard. Even to a homunculus, he knew what that meant. Cursing himself, Envy went back to the form he was used to having, and tried to run. But the very ground itself caught his ankle before that was possible, sending the sin face first into the earth rather hard. Hissing to himself, arms reached out to tear at the land that was holding him here, where he didn't want to be. He wanted to get away from those eyes. Those golden eyes that held sympathy where Envy didn't want it. Didn't want to _see it_.

Teeth now grinding against each other, the homunculus glared up at Edward. Even though he knew he shouldn't; as that sympathy could still be there. Much to his annoyance, that compassion was still present. It was humiliating to have your enemy be so concerned for you. No one understood that. Especially not these two.

"Let me go before I break every bone in your body, Edward."

No response came from the blonde this time. Perhaps due to the shock that Envy had said his name. Ah but he didn't care enough to wonder if that was the case. What he did care about was getting free. Yet again, those eyes stared down at him as Alphonse scooped up the pieces of his body that had been torn out by Envy's claws. That was what it sounded like, since the homunculus was on his stomach and Al was behind him, while Edward was in front of him.

Since the male didn't get a response, Envy started to lash out with his other foot, only to have that one effectively pinned down as well. _Now_ he was getting pissed off, and that showed in the glare he sent towards the alchemist.

"I _said_ to let go of me. Or do you not understand what will happen if you don't?"

"You say that but I don't think you'll do anything-" Edward responded, earning a growl and a swipe from one of the sin's arms- only to have that limb pinned down as well, "-to harm me in your position. Besides, you look like you belong down on the floor like this."

A call from Alphonse told Edward to knock it off as Envy's last hand dug into the dirt around him. Why did he have to deal with alchemists? It was annoying. "Yeah well, how much do you want to bet? I can get out of here and hurt you whenever I feel like it."

"Yeah but you won't."

That had the sin pausing in a bit of confusion. It was true that he couldn't kill the other, but hurting him was different. He had always done that. So what made now different, besides being pinned down? Before that thought had even been finished, Envy knew the answer. Just like with the little girl. Those eyes were what kept Edward alive, as much as it aggravated the other. Those sympathetic, golden eyes. It was like the Elric brat knew it. Knew that _that_ expression was what had Envy so mad. And if he did, why did he keep showing it?

All of a sudden it hit him. Why Edward was keeping him down, why he was looking so empathetic. It was because he felt sorry for Envy. 

Honestly, that should have been obvious, what with the looks he was given throughout the years he's lived. But that had been so long ago, it wasn't until now that he remembered seeing humans give each other the same look Ed had given him. To show that they were sorry for the situation the other was in.

Even more disgusted than before, Envy looked at the human once again before he swung that remaining hand at the other. And at the same time, the homunculus tore himself loose from the dirt. In several rapid movements- some from Edward and the others from Envy -the latter managed to sit on top of the former with unhindered malice in his eyes.

"What gives _you_ the right to look at me like that? Huh? _You're_ the one that risked your own body and brother to bring back a _fucking corpse_ -" Was he trembling? It only registered now in his mind that his body was shaking. Raising a fist, the homunculus punched that hand right into the ground beside Edward's face as he did his best to continue showing that anger in his purple eyes. "-So don't you fucking _dare_ look at me like you feel sorry. Don't you ever do that again, you got it?"

But Envy's voice had gone quiet, and his anger cold. He couldn't keep up with Edward, who had yet to show any emotion aside from his concern and empathy. He couldn't stand it anymore.

_"I said don't look at me like that-!"_

~*~

What had even happened after that? Envy remembered screaming at Edward, and had started to punch his face. But what came next? His mind was drawing a blank. Struggling to remember the black spots in his memory, the homunculus began to sit up. Only to wince from a searing pain in his chest.

Purple eyes moved downward to see what was causing that stinging feeling, and a dry chuckle came out when he saw that it was just a spear. Well that told him what Edward and Alphonse had done. So it was safe to assume that he _hadn't_ been able to punch that alchemist. At least not before he was stuck to what felt like a rock. Now the rest of the memories were starting to flood back.

Edward had looked at him with so much concern and empathy that Envy couldn't take it. Had he started to cry? No. But the trembling had been an indication that he almost did.

A sigh escaped the homunculus as he closed his eyes. He was tired still. Not to mention too weak to pull that spear out of his chest. "Looks like I'll be stuck here for a while..."

That gave him time to think. And to continuously picture that sympathy. God did he hate it even more now. Knowing that the Elric's were capable of looking at him that way was a blow to his entire being. Because with all Envy had done, he would never be able to look at someone like that. Not even in a hundred years.

Opening both eyes, the sin stared at the spear in his body before once more shutting them. "I guess I really am pathetic, huh. Can't even control my temper after all these years."

It wasn't long after he had said that, that Envy reached up a hand and ran it through what he could of his hair. He really was pathetic. Maybe he _deserved_ to be looked at like a worm that people felt bad for. Morning always came and birds always took the worms that were stuck above ground. One day, he'd get caught by a bird. That would be something to look for.

Taking in a shuddering breathe, Envy reached up to rub at an eye, grumbling about how it was itching. Only to find that the cause for the itching wasn't because of the wind or anything like that. It was because of the fact that he was crying. This was new for the sin. Had he ever felt tears streaming down his face before? Not that he could recall. Was that a good thing? Envy didn't have the answer for that.

But now, with the realization that there were actual tears pouring down his cheeks, the homunculus couldn't seem to stop them from coming out. Despite this, he didn't make a sound. Not once. The sin could only sit there, against the hard stone of a boulder with a spear embedded in his body until he managed to either take it out, or get someone passing by to do it.

A sigh escaped him- albeit it was shaky and sounded more like a whimper than anything -Envy began to wonder just how idiotic he really was. Fighting two human kids constantly led to this. Why did he subject himself to situations where the outcome was never in his favor? One of these days, he would get killed by them, he just knew it.

"And when I do, I bet he'll look at me like that again," he found himself mumbling as those purple orbs drifted upwards to look at the sky. Damn, he wished it would rain. At least then, if one of the other homunculi found him, they'd think the rain was the cause for his puffy eyes.

With nothing left to do, the male closed his eyelids and attempted to get as comfortable as he could, as he would be here a while. It was the only thing a worm like him could do, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Well! This is my first story I made on here, and I would have posted this a couple days ago, but I got distracted and it's harder than you think to find the right idea to run with when you use a meme starter like this.  
> Yes, I used a RP Meme Starter; and no, it probably won't be the last. :'3
> 
> But anyway, if you like the story, feel free to make a comment about it or something! I plan on writing more in other fandoms and even OC work at some point. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
